


Seven Boys from Wonderland

by alicevictonland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Mystery, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicevictonland/pseuds/alicevictonland
Summary: Alice wandering in an unfamiliar place where she met a bunny that took her into a wonderland.





	1. Lost in Wonderland

Walking into an unfamiliar neighborhood after moving into another country, it has been very tough. The only thing that keeps me sane is my happy place, this park near our rented house that looks like it was lost in the middle of a forest. There's not much people going in it since it's too far away from the city.

I thought this was just another normal day for me. While wandering off to the park on a bright sunny day, I was supposed to eat my lunch on a bench when I saw a bunny going towards near me.

Maybe it smelled the food? It looks really cute. Maybe it's hungry?

I carried the bunny and put it beside me on the bench and gave it some of my food. It was happily eating.

"Toto-ah! Where are you?"

"Toto~ come out please"

"Toto-ah!" I heard a couple of voices yelling so I looked at the bunny.

"Are you Toto?" The bunny just looked at me for a while and continued eating.

"Toto-ah! There you are! Oh- hello" The kid said and when he noticed me he greeted me.

"Oh hello, is this your pet?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I guess he wandered off and smelled your food. Sorry about that." He scratches his nape while apologizing.

"No, no it's alright. He's cute." I smiled.

"Can you look out for him a bit while I call my hyungs?" He asked and I nodded.

He proceeded to call his hyungs and went back to the park, the other boys were panting, for running around the forest I guess?

"Toto-ah we've been looking everywhere for you and here you are just eating while your owner is crying." The other kid pouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't know so I fed him" I apologized.

"It's alright I guess he was hungry. Subin wanted to play with him more but Toto ran away."

"I see-" I was cut off by another boy.

"We should go bring Toto home and stop Subin from crying hyung." He grabbed the bunny and walked away.

"Thank you for feeding him." The other boys said and ran after the other boy holding the bunny.

"Wait!" I yelled but the boys were already far from where I am. I didn't even get to know their names. I'll see them again won't I?

"Alice you're wandering off again? I told you to stay at home." My mom scolded me.

"Sorry mom I just wanted to enjoy the fresh air." I apologized and grabbed my unfinished meal to follow my mom back home. I looked back to see if the boys are coming back but no one's there so I continued walking back home. I continued eating upon reaching our house.

"Mom do we have neighbors?" I curiously asked while eating.

"We have but they're far away, why do you ask? You know it's just a bunch of fields where we are right?" Mom asked back.

"Nothing mom I was just curious." I finished eating and went to help my mom clean up the house until night time and went to bed.

I always go to the park with the thought of wanting to meet the boys again. My mom was already getting concerned about it but I never saw them again so I stopped coming.


	2. Back to the Wonderland

Years have passed, we already moved to the city and I'm already a young adult now. The thought about the boys have never left me. Sometimes they show up in my dream. "Subin, that was the only name I know. He was crying because his bunny went missing." It always repeat on my dreams. One day, I decided to come back to the place where we once live in. I wonder if the park still exists.

I checked in a hotel and asked around if they know the park I'm referring to but why are they looking at me weirdly and saying I shouldn't go there? I just went by and walked til I get there. A bunny was on the bench when I got there like it was waiting for me. It looked exactly like Toto. "No way-Toto?" The bunny looked at me as if he was saying yes and to follow him. So I followed it through the forest and it lead me to a tree house surrounded by a flower field. I can't believe what my eyes were seeing. It looks amazing and looks like it was built well. "Wonderland" it says on the door. My curiosity got me and when I opened the door, I saw them, the boys I was looking for and they were grown ups now like me. "I'm sorry I saw Toto and followed him here." I bowed and apologized. "It's you? It's you isn't it? That little girl years ago?" I nodded and they pulled me in and said "Welcome to our Wonderland!" They kept on chatting and they introduced themselves one by one, Seungwoo, Seungsik, Chan, Sejun, Hanse, Byungchan and Subin. "I'm Alice, we finally met again" I introduced myself. "Toto must've really liked you." Subin said. We talked nonstop as if we knew each other so much that I lost track of the time. 

I didn't knew what happened and I wasn't able to come back to the hotel. It was really fun being with them but I didn't know that days have passed already and people were already searching for me. 

I woke up one day in a hospital. "Alice? Alice you're awake thank God" My mom said.  
"Mom? Why am I here? Why are you here?" My head hurts. I'm so confused.   
"You passed out in a forest, thank God they found you after the hotel called the police after days you didn't come back to the hotel."   
"I didn't come back? But what about the boys? Were they rescued too?" I asked, genuinely concerned about the boys.  
"What boys Alice?"  
"The seven boys in Wonderland?"  
"There's no one there but you Alice."

That made me realize why people were looking at me weirdly and saying not to go there. 

My mom then explained why we had to move to the city. There was a legend about seven boys trying to trick a girl with a bunny and getting them into a so-called place that is Wonderland and once they get her, she wouldn't be able to get out. They would talk nonstop and show her nice things but people didn't really thought it was real. They thought it was just a rumor since a lot of little girls went missing. My mom said she was alarmed when I was a little kid that I'd always wander off to that park that we had to move into the city. 

I don't know what was their motive but the boys seemed really sweet and caring. I don't know why people are scared of them. They were really fun to be with. 

After being discharged, I didn't have thoughts about going back to the park but the thought of them never left my mind. It was like the wonderland was in me and they were in it too but I can only meet them in my dreams.


End file.
